russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZOZ-AM
DZOZ-AM (1206 kHz Metro Manila) - operating as DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 - is the flagship AM station, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while its 30-kilowatt transmitter is located at Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, Metro Manila. DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 operates for 24 hours daily, except on Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 4 am of Black Saturday. It is a member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP At present, DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 also has a television channel aired on SkyCable, Destiny Cable, Cignal and Sky Direct and as an exclusive news channel on digital free TV as RadyoviZion TV where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by listeners and viewers. The station also manages and operates a website, news.ztv33.ph/dzozam and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and YouTube. Profile 'DWAN' The station's aim was to provide real-time traffic updates and public service reminders to inform the public, through safety tips, on how to prevent traffic accidents and some programs aired simulcast on MMDA TV. It operated from 4 a.m. to 12 midnight from Mondays to Sundays. Prior to MMDA taking over the frequency, the station was known as DWWA 1160/1206, and later DWAN 1206 which was operated by Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, a company owned by the late Marcos crony Roberto Benedicto. When BBC was dissolved after the 1986 EDSA Revolution, ownership was transferred to the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. In 1996, DWAN operations turned over to the Asia Pacific News and Features owned by Bubby Dacer. https://news.google.com/newspapers?nid=8cBNEdFwSQkC&dat=19961122&printsec=frontpage&hl=en It lasted until 2004. The station has not been broadcasting since July 13, 2010, when it was cut off the air as an effect of Typhoon Basyang. Both the station and MMDA TeleRadyo permanently ceased operations on August 17, 2010 in order to cut expenses, which were costing the agency at least 1 million pesos every month.Inquirer.net, MMDA stops radio, TV operations 'Radyo Pinas 1206' In October 4, 2010, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Bro. Eddie Villanueva, the chairman of ZOE Broadcasting Network and Jonathan Jabson, the station manager of ZTV 33. Since November 25, 2010, it was on its test broadcast, airing ZTV's feed. Radyo Pinas 1206, ZTV’s radio arm, was launched on January 3, 2011. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched ZTV OB van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. Meanwhile, DZOZ AM rebranded as Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz with a news and public service format. With its all-reportorial team on 24/7 operation, Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz sets off a formidable synergy with the ZTV News and Public Affairs Central Desk in terms of content generation and news materials. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including Radyo Pinas Reporters. Their studios were initially located at Calvo Building in Escolta Manila and the station was launches to its current studios in the ZTV Radyo Pinas Studios in 22/F Starata 2000, Ortigas Center, Quezon City.. Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz was born, carrying the tagline "Ang Radyo Tunay Na Pilipino" with the power of 100-kilowatt transmitter tower of ZOE Broadcasting Network on January 3, 2011. Madam Rosa Live, the first ever full-length program of the station was launched. It is also the country’s first-ever news and commentary program on AM radio. On January 8, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1206 launched Operation Tulong, a socio-civic organization that helps the people in time of need. ZTV News and Public Affairs head Tony Israel joined Radyo Pinas 1044's roster of broadcasters and had a program with the station entitled Bayan Na, Numero Uno! aired every weekday mornings. As it was in the past, Radyo Pinas held on the tradition of the DZJV (field reporters) to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Ysabella Villena, one of the DZJV members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Love-Love Tengsico Tioseco, Nery Santos, Marvin Javier and Art Borjal. In January 17, 2011, the first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. In March 7, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1206 stages its first-ever free medical and dental mission helping over 200 indigents. Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz ranked first among all AM radio stations in 2011. For the year in a row, it won the KBP Golden Dove Award for Best AM Radio Station. On May 16, 2011, found on the left side of the radio's AM frequency (1044 Khz), DZOZ Radyo Pinas is now broadcasting via satellite in six far areas of the country and is being heard almost in each and every corner of the nation. Also, in July 2011, Radyo Pinas 1206 became the first local AM station to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in the ZTV 33 website. It was also on the same month when the station tapped the power of text messaging with Radyo Pinas TxtRadyo. Radyo Pinas 1206 has continously held on to an impressive showing in all the ratings since 2011 having captured the Number 1 slot in almost all the surveys for the past years. In September, after just three months of full-blast operation, Radyo Pinas 1206 was No.1 in the ratings. In January 16, 2012, Ang Paglilitis, the impeachment coverage of Radyo Pinas 1206, became the public’s first source of information on the impeachment proceedings against Chief Justice Renato Corona of Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines and Impeachment of Renato Corona. Personalities *Dante Jimenez *Ray Orosa *Tony Isarel *Concon Panotes *Len Manlapaz *Danilo Arao *Jun Sabayton *Angie dela Cruz *Madam Rosa *Patrick Tulfo *Jun Obrero *Emil Carreon (since 2015) *Justo C. Justo *Alex Magno *Atty. Rogelio "Waray" Evasco *Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan *Zaldy Lenon *Jess Basco *Dr. Hayden Kho (since 2016) *Josette Olivera (since 2017) *Janice Absin Catipay *Boy Villasanta *PC Supt. Agrimero Cruz, Jr. *Waldy Carbonell (station manager) Former *Chito Alcid (2011-2013) 'Reporters' Some of the reportes include DZJV 1458 corespondents is also part of ZTV Radyo Pinas news team. *Love-Love Tengsico Tioseco - News Desk/Special Assignments *Marvin Javier *Ysabella Villena (News Desk) *Atty. Roger Evasco *Nery Santos - House of Representatives Correspondents *Dennis Giron *Vutz Tomandao - Special Assignments *Arleen Vargas (Malacañang Correspondents) *Andoni Alonzo *Miguel Enriquez (Senate Correspondents) *June Keithley *Thelma Dumpit-Murillo *Ronald Magbuhos Papag *Edgar Quesada *Art Borjal (Traffic Report and Special Assignments) *Rolly Magat *Noel Villarante (War correspondent of PNP/Defense Reporter) 'Provincial correspondents' 'Luzon' *Philip Erpelo and Xenia Ribaya (Baguio Correspondent) 'Visayas' *Carlene Antepasado (Iloilo Correspondent) *Shiela Estrada and RJ Leduna (Cebu Correspondent) 'Mindanao' *Art Bonjoc Jr and Bert Gorgonio (Davao Correspondent) Programs 'Current programs' 'News' *''Balitahanan'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Balita Ngayon'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''DZOZ Radyo Pinas Flash Report'' (up-to-the-minute breaking news, 2011) *''Headline 33'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Radyo Pinas Balita'' (January 3, 2011-present) **''Radyo Pinas Balita Alas Siyete'' **''Radyo Pinas Balita Alas Dose'' **''Radyo Pinas Balita Alas Kwatro'' *''Radyo Pinas News Flash'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'General commentary' *''Bayan Na, Numero Uno'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Madam Rosa Live'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Radyo Peryodiko'' (2017-present) *''Totoong Editoryal'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Tambalang Concon at Len'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Commentary and opinion' *''Pintig Opinyon'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Kongreso Ko Yan!'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''Timbangan'' (January 8, 2011-present) 'Public service' *''Hotline sa Radyo'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Pulis Ako, Pulis Nyo Po'' (2012) *''Rapido ni Tulfo sa DZOZ'' (January 3, 2011-present (radio version of the public service program of ZTV 33 with the same title) 'Justice and law issues' *''Batas ng Bayan'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Informative' *''ABAKADA Daan ng Buhay'' (June 10, 2017-present) 'Entertainment and showbiz' *''Chikang Bayaw'' (2013-present) *''Villa Chismoso'' (January 8, 2011-present) 'Health and lifestyle' *''The Dr. Hayden Show'' (2016-present) 'Music' *''Flashback 80's'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''Musikatha Radio'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Sunday Romance'' (January 9, 2011-present) 'Sports' *''Radyo PBL'' (2013-present) 'Religious' *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' (January 9, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) 'Programs from ZOE TV' Public affairs *''Diyos at Bayan'' (January 7, 2011-present) Religious *''Jesus the Healer'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Life Giver'' (2013-present) *''Light Up'' (May 2, 2011-present *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (January 6, 2011-present) *''PJM Forum'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Former programs' *''Kumusta Ka'' (January 8, 2011-2013) *''Look Who's Talking ni Chito Alcid'' (2011-2013) *''Usapang Pulitika'' (2011-2013) 'Programs from ZOE TV' Public affairs *''Adyenda'' (January 4, 2011-2018) *''Legal Forum'' (January 3, 2011-2016) Radyo Pinas AM stations References See also *DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 Sked *ZOE Broadcasting Network (ZTV 33) *DZOZ-TV *ZTV News and Public Affairs *DZJV 1458 *Z 100.1 FM *RadyoviZion TV (a 24-hour Filipino-language cable news and public service channel) Category:HD Radio stations Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1973 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radio stations established in 2007 Category:Radio stations established in 2011 Category:ZTV 33 Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:2011 establishments in the Philippines Category:Philippine radio station stubs